One in a Billion
by JJKMagic
Summary: Request: The first weeks after their graduation all Zexion wanted, was to get over those job interviews and find a job to his liking... He surely didn't want Demyx to confine him to bed just because of some stupid stomach aches! ZEMYX. YAOI, LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

So... my first requested fic...

**Dedication**: _ValarieVampiria _from deviantArt...

**Warning**:** Yaoi, Lemons. MPREG (I know a lot of you don't like that genre but I'll give my best to make it enjoyable for everyone)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Not even the idea for this story...

* * *

**

**One in a Billion**

„No one knew how it happened…"

X X X

The day of graduation… probably one of the most important events in the life of every student. Starting a new life, taking things into the own hands, searching for work, that's all these almost former students had in their mind.

That… and the graduation party…

Zexion and the others skipped that party.

Axel and Roxas decided to "celebrate" their graduation in a hotel. Yeah, living with one's parents can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Riku and Sora had left after an hour of dancing and could probably be found cuddling in one of the nearby parks now, enjoying the amazing sight of their "graduation full moon". And no one could tell where Kairi and Naminé had been all day.

And so the only ones left of the "Group" were Demyx and Zexion, currently lying around idly in the shared apartment they called their home away from home. Independently of each other they recalled the relationship they shared for seven years now… and Zexion's parents still didn't know anything of…

X X X

_The Group__ was something entirely new and exciting for Zexion. _

_He wasn't used to be part of something.__ He wasn't used to hanging around for hours, practically doing nothing and still having tons of fun. Life in the school dorms was amazing and the Group quickly became his second family._

_Unfortunately… after they had pretty much forced him to live in the dorms, his parents, or rather his father,suddenly found a reason to be against it._

_It was during their school trip, a few days in a little town. A town that was pretty close to Zexion's home they later noticed 'cause they were found. In the early but already quite dark evening they were hanging around the town square and no one could've expected Zexion's parents to pass by. And surely no one wanted them to witness Axel and Roxas in liplock but the unexpectedness of the event ended in just that AND a really pissed Mister Volim shouting at his son._

…_In the first year of high school his father had told him to stay away from the "fags" for the first time…_

X X X

"Really…" Zexion uttered softly.

"It's our graduation… shouldn't we be celebrating or something?"

He didn't look at his lover, just left this question standing in the room, unaware of the grin that spread over the blond's face.

"Oh, we _will _celebrate, Zexy~" He purred, leaving the slate haired male no chance to react before he pounced on him, capturing his lips in a fervent kiss…

X X X

The way the time passed was unfamiliar to Zexion. No school, no duties… only waiting for the last of his job interviews before the "real life" would start.

He found that he had far too much time to think and soon his typical place for thinking would be gone. Now that Demyx lived in a shared apartment with Axel and Roxas, if that was a good idea was questionable, the little apartment they had afforded with their part-time job pay would only be in the way… But Zexion had nowhere to go; he was practically still living with his parents even if he_ did_ spend more time in the little apartment and they would never allow him to move in with a "fag".

And of course their son was no "fag" either, no. The only reason Zexion was allowed to have contact with the Group was thanks to Naminé and Kairi who were "fine young girls" and "perfect daughters-in-law to be". Heh, if his father knew that the only reason for them to hang around with the Group was that they had to encourage Naminé to confess her feelings for Kairi and since the Group was pretty much what brought them together, they showed their gratefulness through joining… Sometimes Zexion was tempted to just tell his father and see him glow in rage… but he did not.

All he wanted was to be with Demyx. Find a job, earn some money and live with his blond, that was all. He would find a way to get away from his possessive parents.

And so he was still on the internet searching for other possible jobs he could apply for as the sudden wave of pain in his abdomen hit him again.

He had ignored it for days now. Perhaps he had caught the flu but Zexion had never been one to go to the doctor's and so he also wouldn't go this time though the pain was clearly complicating his work.

He would always have to pause and preferably lie down since the convulsive pain was simply relentless. It was the only reason for Zexion to use the couch that was bought a few years ago and pretty much ignored since the very first day it was put up.

Zexion, lowly cursing his body and the time he had to spend doing nothing, immediately became quite when he heard the door being unlocked followed by the sound of unsure steps.

"Zexy?"

A blond figure appeared and oceanic blue eyes widened as the blond saw his lover's condition.

"Zexy? Are you alright? It's your stomach ache again, is it?" Striding across the room quickly, the blond was at his lover's side in no time.

"I'm fine, Demyx. Calm down" Zexion uttered. He would've been amused but the pain surely ruined is mood.

"It's only a flu, I'll get over it"

But the blond didn't look convinced.

"Just be careful, alright? And rest, you need it" Demyx said worriedly.

X X X

"What are you up to, Zexy?" Demyx asked as he watched his lover putting on a jacket as if to go out.

Zexion blinked at him confused.

"I'm going to work, Demyx" He replied as if it was obvious. The blond knew exactly that he was helping out as a waiter in a nearby restaurant every Tue- and Thursday. Just as he knew that Zexion worked in the library on weekends.

"You can't be serious!" The blond exclaimed.

"You need rest, Zexy and you need much of it. What if you get one of your fits again?"

Zexion sighed annoyed. "I don't get any fits, Demyx. It's just a little bit of stomach ache, nothing serious" He tried to calm his lover but he just wouldn't hear it.

"But what if it _is _the flu? Then you can't go to work at all!"

Damn it. Zexion hated it when his lover got a point.

"It doesn't _have _to be the flu. I really need the money, Demyx. I can't let this stupid sickness get in my way"

"What do you need the money so badly for, Zexy?" Demyx asked curious, half-pouting at his lover's depressed face.

"I just have to get away from my parents and if we don't have the apartment anymore-"

"What apartment?"

"This one here, silly" Zexion chuckled.

"But why shouldn't we have it anymore?" Demyx looked clueless.

"But isn't that obvious? With you moving and who knows if we are even going to find work in town? What if we're going to be separated?" The slate haired male exclaimed and Demyx rose from the couch he had still be sitting on and strode across the room to his lover, embracing him.

"But you don't get it, Zexy~ This is _our _place and it will be our place as long as possible until we can _really _move in together, so there's really nothing you have to worry about"

The feeling of safety he had in his lover's arms got the best of Zexion and his troubled mind. He returned the embrace, burying his head in his lover's chest.

"So, no going to work today?" Demyx asked though he knew he had won.

Zexion only shook his head.

X X X

"What are you doing again, Zexy?"

Zexion sighed and dropped his bag almost automatically before he turned to his lover.

"Really Demyx" He whined. "I've had enough rest! This job interview could be important for me!"

"But you're not in the condition for a job interview!" The blond argued.

"_I'm fine_, Demyx!"

But Zexion didn't expect the blond to _prove _the opposite and the pain that sot through his body as he wrapped his arms around the slate haired male's stomach forced a pained gasp from him.

"D-Demyx…" He groaned.

"See? It only got worse. Why won't you go to the doctor's, Zexy?" Demyx asked desperate and his sorrowful expression almost broke Zexion's heart.

"I… I will, okay? Just this one-"

"This job interview is not as important as a doctor's appointment either!"

"But Demyx, I can't just-" But the blond interrupted him again.

"I'll take care of everything, Zexy. You make sure to go the doctor's right now"

"Wait, what? Now?"

Demyx's grip tightened minimal and still Zexion couldn't contain a sound of pain.

"Alright, alright. I'll go, I'll go!" He exclaimed hastily.

X X X

Zexion hated waiting. And all those people waiting with him drove him insane!

"Mister Volim" A voice sounded through the room.

Thank goodness. The temptation to say that out loud was almost too much as Zexion escaped the hell that was a waiting room and entered the probably second worst place… the consulting room.

"Ah, Mister Volim. I'm Doctor Akan" A typical introduction, followed by an even so typical handshake.

Zexion hated doctors.

"You see, doctor. I really don't want to waste your time. It's just my… friend is worried about my stomachache that just won't go away and if we could just find a logical explanation for it quickly, I'll be on my way again"

Dr. Akan seemed to consider it for a moment before he replied. "There's no use denying problems, you know Mr. Volim? So if you could just specify the symptoms, we can make a few tests and you'll be back home in no time"

Zexion sighed…

X X X

The ringing of the phone ripped Zexion from his sleep. Quickly locking at the watch he noticed that it wasn't even eight in the evening. He had fallen asleep, something so unlike him.

"Yeah?" He answered the phone.

"Mister Volim? We just got the results of your tests… but if you could afford it, I'd like you to come tomorrow so we can make a few more, just to make sure"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Akan but I'm not sure I've time-"

"Of course he has time!"

"Demyx? What are you doing in the line?"

"Mr. Volim? Is there a problem?"

"Ugh, no" Zexion groaned. "I'll be there"

"That's great. See you tomorrow, Mr. Volim"

Zexion waited for the other to end the call before he turned to glare at his lover who looked back at him almost innocently.

Oh, Zexion should've been against Demyx choosing the telephone connection.

X X X

"And so we meet again, Mr. Volim" Dr. Akan laughed. "I hope your evening has been pleasant"

What was that comment supposed to mean?

"Really Dr. Akan, I'm kinda… at my limit, you know? I'm not the one to surrender to a little sickness and I really just want to get rid of it so I can concentrate on more important things" Zexion replied tiredly.

"But health is important, Mr. Volim. But don't worry. Just these little tests to clarify the last results and that will be it" He smiled.

Zexion hated him.

"Alright, if it's over then…"

"I am not so sure about that" The doctor murmured but Zexion didn't hear him…

X X X

"I'm gonna kill him… I swear I'm gonna kill him!"

"Calm down Zexy, nothing happened" Demyx tried to calm his lover… in vain.

"But he made me go there just to do the same tests as before! That quack is only wasting my time!"

"He surely has his reasons. Perhaps the first ones were inconclusive. As long as you'll get well again…"

Typical Demyx, only seeing the positive… Zexion was just annoyed. The last weeks totally should've been different. He should've found a job until now and not be bedridden!

The phone rang; Zexion sprinted to answer it. He just wanted it to be over.

"Yes?"

"Ah, Mr. Volim. We got the results… I'd really like to discuss them with you tomorrow… You think you've got some time?"

"Can't you just tell me?" Zexion responded annoyed.

"No… well, Mr. Volim… it just seems inappropriate"

Zexion swallowed nervous. "Is it serious?"

Demyx stared at him.

"I'd really like to discuss this face to face, Mr. Volim"

"Alright, I'll be there…"

Demyx's oceanic blue eyes were filled with confusion and worry. "What is it, Zexy?"

"I… I don't know"

X X X

"You can't be serious!" The slate haired male exclaimed.

Dr. Akan just shook his head. "We checked the results twice and you know we even redid them… but the result is the same"

"But… _how_? How is this possible? This_ has_ to be some bad joke!" Zexion shouted.

This couldn't be! It just _couldn't_!

"I'll do everything in my power to help you, Mr. Volim. But first all we have to do is accept that you're _undeniably_... pregnant"

Pregnant? But that _couldn't be_!

* * *

My... I don't really know how this turned out... Kinda got the urge to rewrite it but I promised to get it done quickly...

**Anyway... it's only the first chapter so an encouraging review or even constructive criticism would be really appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, it took an eternity and that's all my fault~ (well, blame school if you must.) But here it is! And hopefully starts a time of mre regular uploads again...

**Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg. Mention of violence.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time (or not) I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor Square Enix~**

* * *

„… and… it was a hard time for me…"

X X X

This had to be some bad joke! Some really bad, sick joke!

He couldn't be… _pregnant_! That was completely absurd! What did that quack expect? The he would believe him?

Zexion was boiling with rage and yet… he was confused. His stomachache got only worse and so did the nausea that accompanied it every now and then.

The slate haired male returned "home", as in his official home, avoiding Demyx, avoiding everyone and no, his parents didn't count as someone in the first place. They were just a nuisance easily ignored. Zexion did it for years now.

Still this was his home and no one complained when he appeared occasionally. And so he searched for the key in his bag… it had to be there… somewhere… He found it after a while and opened the door, knowing that no one would be there at this time of the day.

His room was tidy, no dust to be seen. His mother _really _naively kept it clean in hope of his return. Well, he did return… seldom but sometimes it happened, like now. Though Zexion did not like the situation.

He wanted only his quiet to forget Doctor Akan and this- better not to even think about it.

His bed seemed strangely inviting and so he lay down and, buried by his blanket, he fell asleep.

X X X

"Wake up, Zexion dear. Dinner is ready," a voice, so unfamiliar, called.

Zexion's eyes opened slowly and just the thought of food made him want to puke… But he got up and followed his mother.

The table perfectly set and his father sitting there… felt almost nostalgic.

Mr. Volim looked up and his lips almost formed a smile. "Ah, good to see you, son"

What now? Everything's fine and normal? Playing "perfect family"?

"Tse," was all Zexion uttered. "I'm not going to stay for long"

"Oh, but why not, dear?" his mother asked. "It's been a long time since we last saw you"

"And that not without a rea-"

"Quiet!" his father ordered but looked calm again within a split second. "Let's eat, we can talk later"

Oh, Zexion hated him. He goddamn loathed him.

X X X

Of course there was no talk after dinner. Zexion returned to his room and that was it.

He lay in bed and only hoped he could keep that stupid homemade chicken down 'cause it didn't really look like it or rather didn't feel like it.

Zexion wanted to die right now. All but having to lay there like this…

His cell rang; Demyx called again but the slate haired male only stared at the device, not wanting to move, not even able to or the other way round?

"Damn, that's… all messed up," Zexion whimpered.

How in the world did that happen to him?

X X X

Zexion didn't stay long with his parents.

Only… a week, for now…

He didn't know if his parents noticed his horrid condition. He tried to keep it secret but how to keep something like that secret?

He wished to die regularly. Seriously but… _it_?

_It _couldn't possibly be the reason, right? I mean what a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day could _God _have had to present him with a fate like this?

Zexion cried. He never showed his tears to anyone, no one but himself should suffer from his incompetence of leading a life.

X X X

Zexion's life continued to be dreadful while his lover desperately searched for him. It was not long before he knew where Zexion was. That was not the important part though.

The real question was: Why did Zexion avoid him?

And: Should Demyx ignore his lover's wish to be left alone and confront him?

What had happened to his Zexion? What had the doctor told him?

Was it- was it that bad?

Would he- would he… die?

"_Dammit_, Zexion! Why are you ignoring me?"

X X X

Zexion almost felt like a time-traveller back in his childhood days with his family… and a goddamn persistent pain in his stomach.

It was an almost peaceful life until the day his father came into his room and beat him.

He saw only stars as his father screamed at him, the words undecipherable to Zexion. His father was waving around hysterically with something… a letter?

"Darling!" his mother shouted, trying to stop her husband. "You can't just hit your son!"

"He's not my son! He's a fucking fag, that's all. And _that_ is why he came running back home!"

He continued waving around with the letter until Ms. Volim snatched it from him. As she read the letter, her face slowly lost its color.

And gradually everything made sense. The letter… his test results… Of course he had referred to this address as the one… to send them to.

"Faggot, if I could I would-"

"Stop it!", his mother interfered. Ms. Volim had a hard time protecting her son.

His father growled brutish but had to calm down eventually. He pointed at Zexion with hatred written in his eyes.

"Be aware that an abomination like you has no place in this world. You won't leave this room ever again!" And with that he stomped off.

Zexion's mother looked at him pitiful but followed him eventually.

"… so that's it, huh?" Zexion murmured.

At least his parents were as naïve as to believe this crap Dr. Akan said… and wrote.

Of course he couldn't be- His stomach complained again and Zexion's whole body convulsed.

"P-pregnant… ah…no use in denying it anymore, huh?"

His consciousness left him as his cell rang.

X X X

"I really don't know what to do! He won't answer it," Demyx whined.

"Man, visit him already, you know how his parents are! Perhaps they confiscated his cellphone," his redheaded friend responded.

"Really? Why would they do that?"

Axel shrugged clueless.

"But I can't just-"

"You can! Beneath his doormat lies a key his parents don't know of for a good reason" The redhead winked amused.

The blond was still unsure though…

X X X

When a home turns into a prison, you're the son of Mr. Volim _and_ blessed with the luck of being one in a billion people to be pregnant… as a male.

Zexion cursed it all.

Now of all times he began missing his blond. Understandable. All he wanted was to avoid him and deny what was happening but now that there was no reason to anymore, no use anymore… he just didn't want to be alone any longer.

He didn't want to rot alone.

Perhaps he would die anyway? The whole thing… couldn't be healthy after all. His body had never been the most vigorous.

It was most likely that he couldn't even survive pregnancy if he was _female_!

But that was just sick! While we're on it… it was time for Zexion to run to the bathroom yet again.

… Life really was hell if it wanted to…

X X X

"Zexion?" a too familiar voice called.

Great, now he already began to imagine things. How long has it been? Three days in this prison cell called his room?

"Zexy?"

That was indeed strange... "Demyx?"

"Zexy! Where are you?"

Oh… so Demyx was here. His parents never found the hidden key? Idiots. Zexion almost felt like laughing but there was something more important right now.

"In my room! The key should be in the kitchen!" he quickly explained. Hoping, no, he was sure that his parents were also too naïve to hide the key to his room.

It took only a minute and the door to his room opened and his beloved blond entered the room; his eyes glimmering with the indication of tears… of happiness?

"Zexy…" Demyx seemed calm. "I missed you so!"

Or not, Zexion thought as he was suddenly glomped and fell onto the bed which he had just left.

"D-Demyx, careful!" Zexion warned him as his stomach rebelled due to the sudden movement.

"Oh my God, Zexion! What's the matter with you? It's still your stomach, isn't it? What happened? What is it? Are you gonna die?"

Zexion froze as the blond stared intently at him. Then he patted the other's mullhawk in a calming gesture.

"I'm not gonna die, Demyx" he promised. "At least not necessarily"

"What- what does that mean, Zexy? Is it some new kind of illness? How did you get it then and- and do I have it too?"

"Demyx! Demyx, calm down!"

His lover obediently held and kept still.

"I- I am-"

It seemed easy and here he was ready to just tell him but… those sparkling oceanic blue eyes looking at him curiously… they just made him nervous!

"It's simple actually but… otherwise it's not… I don't know what to think about it myself…"

"Zexy?"

"I'm pregnant"

So, he said it. Perhaps God shows some mercy now? Or will he continue to punish him?

"That's…" Demyx seemed speechless and that had to mean something. "You mean- Really? We're going to have a baby? That- that's wonderful! I- I- really?"

During that very moment, Zexion was overwhelmed.

But of course, Demyx was Demyx. Demyx didn't ask question. Everything that happened just happened in his eyes. It needed no explanation.

And for Zexion only those eyes sparkling with joy and excitement were needed to rid him of his fears and doubts.

"Does that mean we're-"

"We're going to have a baby!" The blond was practically beaming and thus it was not exactly possible to make conversation with him right now.

"You know, that's great and all, Demyx, but you have to go"

"What? Why? I won't leave you alone, Zexion!"

"That's not it at all but my parents will return soon"

"But-"

"No but!" Zexion ordered. "My father will kill you when he finds you or rather _us _if he finds _us_!"

"Zexion… why did you return to them?" Demyx asked, looking at him interested as the smaller male turned away, hiding his face.

"I- I know, I made a mistake. I just couldn't believe it at first and I admit, I ran away because I was scared but… it looks like-"

"From smoke to smother" the blond finished the sentence.

"Yeah…"

"Aww, I'll help you to get out of it, Zexy. I promise!"

Demyx suddenly kissed him and Zexion almost lost himself in this feeling he had almost forgotten. Tongues intertwined and the smaller male just savored the taste of his lover. The thin string of saliva connecting them when they parted assured Zexion of their bond unaffected by their current situation. This really sick situation he got the both of them into...

The blond looked sad as he left the room but locked the door as he was told to do so.

"I'll come back, I promise!"

* * *

Why do I feel like I inserted gag moments that were not intended?

And why does it seem so short and unworthy of the time,you guys had to wait for it?

**You know why? Please leave a review *bow***


End file.
